Sólo Quiero Conocer a CLAMP
by Maya Tao
Summary: Este es un crossover de todas las series de CLAMP... y mi ucha por llegar a conocer a las chicas famosas...
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!

Bueno, un día mientras no hacía nada, se me ocurrió hacer este crossover, pero solamente son de obras de CLAMP… y no de todas por que el mundo de CLAMP es muy extenso… así que ni modo, sólo de algunas, pero pueden sugerirme de qué series desean ver… resumen rápido para que entren en contacto con esto, je, je… bueno, no creo tener que recordarles que todos los personajes expuestos aquí (menos yo), son de CLAMP, ninguno me pertenece y por crearlos las admiro a ellas. Trataré de ser lo mas pegada a mi forma de ser, OK?? 

*******************

CAPÍTULO 1 CLAMP CAMPUS DETECTIVES PARTE I 

_Qué estás dispuesto a hacer?_

_Qué estás dispuesto a dar?_

_Qué estás dispuesto a perder?_

_Qué estás dispuesto a ganar?_

_Qué tan dispuesto estás a olvidar?_

_Un sueño requiere de esfuerzo…_

_Por que el futuro pertenece_

_A quienes creen en la belleza de los sueños…_

Hola… mi nombre es Maya. Soy una chica como cualquiera, creo. Leo, estudio (ajá!), corro, camino, grito y me histerizo. Desde que lo recuerdo, mi hermano mayor siempre me ha mantenido en contacto con el mundo de ánime japonés. He visto muchos trabajos y obras diferentes, pero sólo una de todas me ha capturado tanto que me he dedicado a la persecución de autores… y esas fueron las chicas CLAMP. Que si se dice que se puede tener sueños, entonces el mayor de mis sueños sería conocerlas… imaginan poder verlas? Lo imaginan?? PERO YA ME CANSÉ DE SÓLO IMAGINAR!!! Así que decidí ahorrar para ir a Japón algún día… pero creo que para cuando yo pueda pagar un boleto y estancia en Japón, las CLAMP ya están hasta homenajeadas en su país… y me pongo a llorar ahora.

Entro a mi cuarto donde tengo todo un historial de ellas. Imágenes de sus mejores series, las últimas, las del principio… casi todo… que por qué casi?? Por que no tengo ni una maldita imagen de las CLAMP… 

Me siento en mi cama y pongo en la TV una de sus series menos melodramáticas, más de acción y que incluye una buena vista para las chicas, (jeje) CLAMP Gauken Tanteidan… mejor conocida como CLAMP Campus Detectives. Mirando los capítulos, empiezo a dormir… digo, no pago la luz de mi casa pero ni modo, tengo sueño y dormiré…

"crees que esté muerta?"

"NO!! CÓMO CREES!!"

"es que no se mueve…"

"sólo ha de estar un poco… em… dormida"

"un poco dormida??" Cada día estás peor"

"por qué?"

"POR QUE LA GENTE O ESTÁ DORMIDA O NO, NO PUEDE ESTAR UN POCO DORMIDA!"

"se les llama adormilados…"

"mmm… esa palabra sí me suena conocida"

"bueno, si la despertamos a lo mejor nos contesta…"

"y si se enoja?"!

"no, no creo, despertémosla…"

Una suave mano se posa sobre el hombreo de Maya. Lentamente, la chica comienza a despertar, encontrándose con un chico de ojos azules y cabellos rubios…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" la chica se despierta gritándole en la cara al rubio.

"lo siento, lo siento!" el espanto del rubio fue mayor.

"quiénes son… dónde… dónde estoy!!" la chica mira a todos lados muy impresionada… esa fachada la había visto en algún lugar.

"cómo que no sabes dónde te encuentras?" dijo el rubio.

"abusaste acaso de algún tipo de bebida alcohólica?? Si así es, tendré que levantarte una llamada de atención y eso puede manchar tu expediente… que espero algún día Nokoru encuentre entre todo eso que tiene en su escritorio…" un chico de cabellos azules miraba al rubio con ojos asesinos.

"no estoy ebria!!" la chica estaba asustada.

"no dijo que estuvieras ebria… a lo mejor un poco mareada" un chico de cabellos cafés se dirigía a la espantada chica.

"ES LO MISMO, AQUÍ Y EN CHINA!!"

"mmm… pues no se encuentran lejos, yo creo que si" el rubio daba su punto de vista.

"lejos de dónde?" La chica seguía sin una sola pista de dónde se encontraba.

"lejos de aquí, Japón…" el chico de cabello azul le aclaró a la niña.

"JAPÓN?!! QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ!!" la chica se levantó del césped frío muy apurada…

"cómo que… en qué mundo vives!!" el chico de cabello azul empezaba a salirse de sus casillas…

"aún es el planeta Tierra?" la chica preguntó inocentemente a los tres chicos frente a ella…

"…" el rubio no entendía.

"bueno… tu… tus lagunas mentales las arreglaremos después, aún recuerdas cómo te llamas?" el chico de cabello azul estaba intentando ((aún)) comprender a la chica.

"si, me llamo Maya…"

"bueno, Maya, nosotros somos el presidente Imonoyama Nokoru, él es el tesorero Ijyuin Akira y yo soy el secretario, Takamura Suoh…" Suoh explicaba alegremente a la chica.

"em… si… bueno… yo… yo… hola?" la chica seguía confundida.

"hola…" Akira sonreía mientras saludaba.

"bueno… me… me pueden ayudar a regresar a mi casa?" Maya les pedía auxilio…

"no, creo que…" 

"CLARO!! YO TE AYUDO!! Soy feliz por que le puedo ser de utilidad a una señorita con amnesia" Nokoru interrumpió las palabras de Suoh, quien seguía mirando a Nokoru con ojos asesinos…

"ah, qué amables, gracias!" Maya sonrió.

"me permites un momento?" Suoh puso su mejor cara y se llevó a Nokoru "estás loco?? Tienes montañas de trabajo, debes trabajar! Además, ella no se ve como si fuera del Campus, yo creo que debemos llevarla con la directora…" Suoh estaba seguro de lo que decía.

"a si? Cómo es que llegaste a la conclusión de que ella no es de aquí?" Nokoru quería hacer caer a Suoh.

"antes o después de mencionarte el hecho de la pijama de pingüinos…" Suoh miró asustado a la chica.

"mmm… buen punto…" Nokoru miraba a la chica.

"bien… entonces la llevaremos…"

"a su casa por que está perdida!" Nokoru sonreía sin importarle lo que Suoh dijera…

"NOKORU!!" 

"tranquilo… sea lo que sea… a pesar de que tenga una pijama de pingüinos, a pesar de que no sepa de dónde viene, a pesar de que no sepa donde está, nosotros la ayudaremos, por que somos los Detectives oficiales de este sitio!"

"no por favor…" Suoh se desilusionaba, mientras detrás de él, Akira aplaudía las palabras del rubio.

"bueno, la ayudaremos"

"no es por nada Nokoru, pero creo que esa pijama de pingüinos se ve… macabra… y rara… eso es de psicópatas" Suoh trataba de distraer a Nokoru.

"psicópata? Macabra?? No estás exagerando Suoh?"

"no, no lo creo"

"yo también lo creo. Se ve que la chica es tranquila…"

"esas son las peores, luego no son ni una ni otra…"

"ahora sí divagas Suoh!" el rubio ya se había extrañado de la actitud de su amigo.

Finalmente, la chica fue llevada al despacho junto a los 3 chicos…

"bien, ahora sí nos piensas decir?" Suoh empezaba con el interrogatorio.

"decirles qué?"

"de dónde vienes, quién eres y qué quieres…"

"mmm… soy Maya, vengo de México y soy una chica estudiante…" Maya sonreía.

"México? Eso está del otro lado del mundo!" Akira estaba impresionado.

"si, por eso… esperen un segundo… ustedes… ESTE ES EL CAMPUS CLAMP! Claro! Con razón se me hacían conocidos sus nombres, Nokoru, Akira y Suoh, son populares y detectives! Resuelven conflictos y Nokoru es el mas asediado, Suoh está coladito por Nagisa… claro!! Y Akira es el ladrón!"

En ese momento, Akira se va sobre Maya, tapándole la boca, mientras sonríe a sus dos compañeros, quienes lo miran extrañados.

**************************

Si, CLAMP Campus Detectives es la serie de hoy… mándenme sus comentarios, reviews y de mas para saber cuál es la serie de CLAMP que les gustaría ver aquí… se aceptan sugerencias de cualquier tipo… hasta otra!!

MaYa


	2. CLAMP Campus Detectives parte 2

Hola!!!!

Y qué creyeron? Que ya se me había olvidado esto? Pues no, lo que pasa es que mi computadora sufrió un atentado terrorista y se fregó un buen rato… y como no encontraban qué hacerle, pues por eso dejé de escribir, jo, jo. Pero no importa, haré nuevamente otro capítulo mas para que no se me peguen en el asiento sin nada qué leer, ja, ja, aquí va!

********************

Capítulo 2 CLAMP Campus Detectives Parte 2 

Bien, recapitularé sólo por que ni yo misma entiendo. En el capítulo anterior, encontré en mi camino a los CLAMP Campus Detectives… QUÉ EMOCI"N ME DIO!!! CON LAS GANAS QUE SIEMPRE ME HA DADO DE CONOCER A SUOH!!! Ejem… si bueno, no sé cómo llegué pero llegué… y cuando intenté ubicar a todos los personajes, le dije a Akira que él era el ladrón… y se lanzó sobre mi como yo me lanzo sobre la comida de mamá cuando tengo hambre… ellos se ofrecieron ayudarme y ahora resulta que tengo a tres niños detrás de mi intentando averiguar de dónde soy… ya me aplicaron la tortura china, me pusieron a meditar debajo del agua, me pusieron a secarme a los rayos del sol, me pusieron miles de películas como "Decir la Verdad no es Dañino" y "Mentiras… y su Consecuencia en la Sociedad". Y yo sigo sosteniendo mi posición, por que no voy a negar que… SOY MEXICANA!!! NO SOY TERRORISTA, NO SOY RUSA NI ESPÍA NORTEAMERICANA, SOY M E X I C A N A!! Uff… en fin, sigamos con lo que pasó después…

"es que no es posible que seas de México y simplemente hayas despertado aquí!" Suoh estaba completamente desquiciado, además de que la pijama de pingüinos comenzaba a ponerlo cada vez más nervioso…

"pero qué quieres que te diga si es la verdad!"

"además, conoces cosas que no tendrías qué conocer!" Akira defendía su punto (no hay qué olvidar que la loca conocía su identidad)

"pero por qué no la dejamos en paz? Ayudémosla a regresar y punto final" hasta Nokoru estaba un poco desanimado por lo que estaba pasando en el lugar. Había qué entender al rubio, había pasado más de 5 horas encerrado en la oficina… y eso era demasiado para él.

"si, deberían dejarme en paz" la chica pingüinos estaba desesperada también.

"tenemos qué llevarte ante la directora, esto no es normal. Seguro ella sabe qué hacer" Suoh se levantaba de su asiento para llevar a Maya con la directora.

"esperen… la directora… la que sospecho que es la madre de Nokoru!!"

"O.o" fue la reacción de los tres chicos.

El caso es que para no hacerla cardíaca, la niña fue llevada ante la directora, donde fue interrogada con las mismas preguntas que ya le habían hecho los chicos guapos… 

"chicos, ya le pusieron el vídeo de "Decir la Verdad no es Dañino"?" La directora preguntaba a los estudiantes.

"lo hicimos tres veces…" Suoh estaba hartándose.

"Y el de "Mentiras… y su Consecuencia con la Sociedad"?"

"ese se lo pusimos 5 veces" Akira sonreía.

"lo que encuentro aquí, es una chica en problemas y tengo qué ayudarla!!"

Nokoru se desesperó tanto que tomó a la niña por el brazo y la sacó corriendo…

"ESPERA!!! TRAE ESOS PINGÜINOS PARA ACÁ NOKORU!!" Suoh alió corriendo detrás del rubio, seguido de Akira.

"bien, creo que ya los perdimos. Dime la verdad, de dónde eres?" Nokoru preguntaba a la chica.

"de México…" decía Maya.

"nah, me estás mintiendo. México está a más de dos horas de aquí!" Nokoru seguía sorprendido.

"Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA SI ES VERDAD!!" Maya estaba al borde de la desesperación.

"bien, bien, te creeré… y dime, qué es eso que Akira es un ladrón?" Nokoru preguntaba a la chica muy intrigado.

"lo siento, eso es asunto Top Secret y no te puedo decir nada"

"dime"

"no"

"dime"

"no"

"dime"

"no"

"dime"

"¬¬ no"

"dime"

"QUE NO!! NO TE DIRÉ NADA CON UN DEMONIO, DEJA DE PREGUNTAR!!"

"O.o como quieras… lo siento mucho, sólo quería conocer más a mi amigo" Nokoru se puso a llorar muy fingidamente.

"no inventes Nokoru, con eso no me convences ni a patadas…"

"ni a patadas?? Si no te he tocado!"

"¬¬ olvídalo" 

"y dime… si vienes de tan lejos… por qué estás con… tu pijama de pingüinos?"

"º/ /º lo que pasa es que así me quedé dormida… esto debe ser un sueño"

En el momento de decir eso, una piedra se cruzó en el camino de Maya y cayó aparatosamente, dándose un buen golpe en la cara

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!"

"estás bien?" Nokoru estaba preocupado.

"GRACIAS!! AHORA SÉ QUE ESTO NO ES UN MALDITO SUEÑO!!!!!!"

"si, tranquila, no hagas tanto escándalo por que nos van a encontrar…" Nokoru miraba a todos lados.

"ME ACABO DE METER UN GOLPAZO CON UNA MÉNDIGA PIEDRA QUE ME ENCONTRÉ EN EL CAMINO Y TÚ TE PREOCUPAS POR QUE NOS ENCUENTREN?!!"

"mmm… a menos que quieras regresar a las torturas psicológicas de Suoh…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! PREFIERO AGUANTARME EL MADRAZO QUE ME ACABO DE DAR!!"

"eso pensé" Nokoru sonreía.

Después de algún tiempo de ir caminando sin rumbo fijo y sin ningún propósito en particular, la noche cayó en ese lugar. Nokoru le preparó una cama a la chica y después de enseñarle dónde dormiría, inmediatamente se fueron a la parte más alta del edificio.

"ahí están!!"

"cómo sabes que son ellos si están lejos de aquí…"

"por que esa pijama de psicópata no la olvidaré jamás!!"

"¬¬ pijama de psicópata… si sólo son pingüinos!" Akira no comprendía el punto de Suoh.

"es obvio que la gente que más inocente viste, es la más psicópata…" Suoh caminaba rumbo a la chica.

"bien… así que me dices que a nosotros nos crearon unas chicas llamadas CLAMP y que tu sueño era conocerlas y que por eso quizá estás aquí?" Nokoru le preguntaba a Maya.

"EXCACTO! Es lo que he intentado decirles todo el día!!"

En ese momento, Nokoru vio a la Suoh llegar.

"SUOH!!!!! AYÚDAME!!! TENÍAS RAZ"N, ESTÁ LOCA!!"

"O.O qué?!!!"

"ella dice que somos dibujos animados y que nos crearon unas chicas llamadas CLAMP!! Dice que no somos reales!!" Nokoru se escondía detrás de Suoh.

"Pero, pero, pero…" Maya estaba confundida por la repentina actitud de Nokoru.

"vamos a dormir… será mejor. Bueno, seas quien seas, espero que encuentres lo que buscas…" Suoh se fue del lugar… con Nokoru colgando de él.

La chica se fue a dormir. 

Repentinamente, una explosión la despertó súbitamente…

"dónde estoy!!"

La chica miró a todos lados y vio a dos personas conocidas…

"espera… ese… ese es… ESE ES KAMUI!!! ES KAMUI!! KAMUI DE X/1999!!! Y YO… YO TRAIGO UNA PIJAMA DE PINGÜINO!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!"

*********************************

O.o… este capítulo quedó extraño, como que lo aflojé bastante, pero no se preocupen, ya pasé a la siguiente etapa… de cualquier forma, Nokoru no me creyó que era propiedad de las chicas CLAMP… aunque lo sea, je, je, je. 

Bien, déjenme sus reviews, por favor!!

Agradeciendo a:

**Eneida:** gracias por tu review y como ves… empieza X! Y no hay problema, habrá series de CLAMP que yo tampoco conozca y de cualquier forma, si lo piden, pondré la serie… claro que me pondré a investigar tooooodo lo que pueda. Gracias! ^-^

**Lilia-Chan: **gracias por tu review!! La verdad, yo pienso que no quedarte prendado de las chicas CLAMP al menos con una de sus historias, es muy difícil… son buenas en su trabajo *o* y ojalá algún día me saliera conocerlas en serio!!! MORIRÍA!! Gracias otra vez!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!

MaYa****


End file.
